Achism
Achism is the dominant religion of Achenava. While not a particularly important religion in itself, it has played an extremely important role as the faith from which Versatianism was born. Infinite Permutations of Reality Achist cosmology is based on two fundamental precepts. The first is that the Universe is Infinite. By this meaning, the Universe is without end in all dimensions. While traditionally the Universe would be identified as only physically infinite, modern formal Achist theological reasoning implies that the Universe is infinite in any number of distinct ways, most notably Physically and Temporally, but also Metaphysically, Emotionally, and Conceptually. The second precept is that the Universe is Chaotic. In this case it means that things exist in random patterns, the combinations of completely random things. These two precepts combine to form an understanding of an infinitely complex universe in which everything that could exist, has existed or will exist at some point in the infinite time of the Universe. Essentially, everything that is possible is. This concept is called the Infinite Permutations of Reality, and it underlines most if not all Achist thinking. The Bipartite Soul Achism outlines an understanding of a Bipartite Soul, or a soul containing two parts. In the Achist understanding, these two parts are the Virtue and the Authority, which together make up the identity of the individual being, human or otherwise. The Virtue of a soul is the goal or goals of that being. Generally considered to be hyperabstractions (A Virtue is not "to make money" or even "Prosperity" but rather something roughly like "To Have"), Virtues are the ideas that the being consciously or unconsciously works to bring about across existence. On the other hand, the Authority of a soul is the amount of "Power" that soul has to instill its values into the world. Like its Virtues this description is extremely abstract, serving as more a generalized idea of potential to change things, rather than any specific metric of power. Every being has both a Virtue and an Authority, which together make up the fullness of their identity as a conscious being. God and the Achai The being known as God in Achism is a created being, who came into existence perchance out of the Infinite Permutations of Reality. As such, God is no different from any other being, with the exception that it has both an absurdly great Authority, and a static Virtue that is best summed up as "No". All evil in the world is created by God, according to Achism, who attempts to stop the Infinite Permutations, and in the process damages the perfect chaotic creativity that defines the Universe. That being said, Achists put faith into the arrival of the Achai, a hero king who will unite the Achenavans politically and spiritually, who will end the rule of the Static God, and allow the Permutations to flow untouched. It is to the Achai, alongside a collection of lesser beings, that Achists direct their prayers. The Six Schools Achism is mostly practiced by a variety of priests, scattered across the loose union of towns, monasteries, and fortresses that make up Achenava. Most priest belong to one of six Orthodox Achenavan schools, each one diverging from the others on some, generally small, theological differences. Mayakatsa Mayakatsa is the smallest and most heterodox of the Six Schools. While it is still considered to be Orthodox, it is far more common for a Mayakatsa thinker to be denounced as a heretic than one of the other five. This is largely because of Mayakatsa's slightly different reading of God's Virtue, which in turn leads to a profoundly different eschatology and understanding of the state of the Universe after the arrival of the Achai. Mayakatsa holds that the Infinite Permutations are incapable of creating anything that would destroy themselves, due to the Infinite nature of the Universe, and as such, God's Virtue can not be quite as static as previously believed. Instead, they hold that that God's Virtue is associated with the creation of an orderly system, one that will, permanently change the nature of the Infinite Permutations, but leave them fully intact. They believe that while God has so far only created pain and suffering through his attempts to apply the divine order, ultimately, with the arrival of the Achai, the world will be reconciled, and the Divine Order will be synthesized into a better Infinite Permutations. Notable Thinkers of the Mayakatsa school include Versa. Category:Religions